headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Astromech droid
| other names = Astro droid | manufacturer = Industrial Automaton | model = P2-series astromech droid; Q7-series astromech droid; Q9-series astromech droid; R2-series astromech droid | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} Astromech droids were non-android robots featured in the Star Wars film franchise. They were characterized by their squat, cylindrical body types, domed heads and tripod legs. Description Astromech droids, also referred to as Astro droids, were highly functional computerized robots that were used for support functions on single-pilot starfighters. These droids specialized in astronomical/navigation programs and were equipped to duplicate the functions of a nav computer, commonly used on larger ships. Astromech droids were often used for plotting hyperspace coordinates, interfacing with larger computer systems and effecting minor mechanical repairs as needed. Most starfighters were equipped with an exterior housing socket where an astromech droid could be installed during flight missions. Astromechs were capble of independent action and movement, but were usually restricted by whatever programming was installed into the unit. Astromechs that had been placed into service for extended periods of time were even known for developing their own personalities. Unlike the more humanoid protocol droids, astromech droids were not programmed for inter-personal communication. In place of voice programming, astromechs communicated via a series of beeps, whistles and alarms. By and large, this string of sounds was indecipherable to human life forms, but more advanced astromechs could use these sounds to express intent, alarm, discontent, surprise and to some extents, even pain. Models There are several popular models of astromech droids including the P, Q, R and S lines. The R-series astromech droids consist of nine different sub-series. Astromechs from this line are identified by their series number, followed by their unit number, followed by a two-digit alpha-numeric designation that is unique to each droid. The most popular model of astromech droid from this line are the R2 units, which have proven to be faster and more efficient than other models. The BT-1 assassin droid is a specific model of assassin droid developed by the Tarkin Initiative in service to the First Galactic Empire. Their design is based on that of an astromech droid, but they are also equipped with a variety of lethal capabilities. The droid known as BT-1 is one such model. Astromechs of note * BT-1 * C2-B5 * D-1G * R2-D2 * R4-G9 * R4-P17 See also External Links * Astromech droid at Wookieepedia Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory - R2-D2 only. * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base |-|Comics= * Star Wars 12 * Star Wars 18 * Star Wars 32 * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars 54 * Star Wars 57 * Star Wars 76 * Star Wars: Beckett 1 - D1-G. * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 1 - BT-1. * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 - BT-1. |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale |-|Other=